super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ares (STFU)
Ares is the de-facto leader of the Special Task Force Unit. Being the former god of war, Ares has large amount of experience in various forms of combat. History As the God of War Ares is the eldest son of Zeus and hated his father for various reasons. Things got even worst when Athena appeared from Zeus' head, as Zeus called Athena his favorite child. From that point on, Ares and Athena had a rivalry, wanting to show each other who's the most experienced in war. Unfortunately Ares was constantly hit by bad luck and thus loses to his sister a lot. Around sometime after settling his difference with Athena, Aphrodite had an affair with Ares. Unfortunately Helios told Hephaestus, Aphrodite's husband, about this and managed to caught them enjoying themselves. It got even worst when the other Gods saw this and mocked him for many months. Zeus decided to punish Ares by banishing him to Thrace for 13 months. Athena and Helios, filled with regret visited him and promised to Ares that they will keep visiting him every month. Hephaestus would soon follow, apologizing to Ares and promised that both can share Aphrodite for the years to come. During a banquet celebrating the marriage of Peleus and Thetis, Ares was one of the Gods who tried to stop Eris from entering by force. This would later lead to the Trojan War where Ares fought on the losing side thanks to Zeus' interference. He lost his sword during this conflict and once again, faces punishment. As the Former God of War Some time after the Trojan War, the Olympians were defeated by their neighbors from the other side of the sea. They Olympians were replaced by their successors and Ares' position as the god of war was replaced by Mars. Mars is not as experienced as Ares and as such, he trained Mars to be his greatest successor. After Mars became the god of war, Ares left alongside Athena to learn more about humans and the causes of war. Unfortunately Zeus seems displeased by this and banished them forever. While he is no longer a god, he still has the power of immortality, something Zeus would regret later on. Life as an Immortal Human Ares and Athena traveled the world, seeking for adventure and wanting to know how the humans spent their lives. They traveled to England where they first experienced how it is to live in poverty. Thankfully Helios and Apollo (Greece) brought them several bars of gold to keep them alive. Throughout his life on Earth, Ares became a soldier for many nations while Athena became a student or a part-time worker. Slowly they began to realize on how they need each other to survive and vowed to never leave each other. Unsurprisingly this created a romantic relationship between the two siblings. During World War 2, Ares fought for the Axis and Allies. He supported Germany's offensive to France before helping Great Britain in North Africa. He was then transferred to the Red Army as an anti-tank gunner and during the final years of the war, a pilot of the United States Navy. He participated on the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the event where he starts to believe that humans can kill gods. After the war, he returned to Athena safely and started living a peaceful life with her. Unfortunately he had to fought for the US during the Korean War and once again, leaving Athena alone. TBA Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Characters Category:STFU